Six degrees of separation
by Madd Aless
Summary: COMPLETE and slightly rewritten  What if Sam left something behind on their hunt in S&V besides a false name?  Spoilers through SS AU but starts at Stanford.    Bobby, Dean, and Sam and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Six degrees of separation.

Disclaimer: The show belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment/

**A/N this is an AU - no series spoilers just a little what if? Anything else would give away the surprise**

Later chapters will have spoiler warnings appropriate to the chapter contents

SPSPSPSPSP

'Six degrees of separation.'

He'd heard that comment so many times before but never had it rung so true.

For the first time in his life he might have a solid lead on finding his father. Sam still couldn't believe that the lead would have come from here at Stanford. Sam had always been a major bibliophile. When the time had come to choose a college major, he'd gravitated to pre-law. Pre-law was something that would let him help people without having to see blood regularly.

Sam really didn't like the sight of blood. There had been too much time spent in hospitals while growing up. He'd seen too many people hurt and heard too many cries of pain to ever want to be a doctor.

So here he was at Stanford, enrolled as a pre-law student and moving into college housing. He was hoping for a fresh start here away from his past.

It had all started earlier that day.

Hearing a tentative knock on the door he glance up to see another boy poke his head into the room.

"Yes, can I help you" asked Sam ever so politely.

"Yeah, I think I'm your roommate," said a slightly rotund young man with a boyish grin.

"Well, then come on in. I hope you don't mind I took the bed furthest from the door but you can have it if you really want."

"That's OK. Doesn't really matter much to me."

"Great, so what you're major?"

"Umm, not sure probably pre-med. What about you?"

"Pre-law, I got a scholarship though and I plan on studying a lot to keep it just so you know, but if you're pre-med then you'll be doing a lot of studying too, so it shouldn't be a problem, by the way I'm Sam."

"I'm James. Hey, Sam you don't have a refrig or microwave do you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, we have spares of both at my grandparents' house and my family said I could bring them if my roommate didn't already have them. So, you want to help me go get them? It isn't very far."

"Sure, why not?" Sam shrugged unfolding himself from the bed he'd been sitting on.

"Wow!" exclaimed James staring at Sam.

"What?" asked Sam curiously.

"Man, you are tall. You don't play basketball do you?"

"Uh, no not really," Sam muttered glancing down at his lean frame of about six and a half feet. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, sure. My truck is parked outside."

About thirty minutes later the truck pulls up outside a nice home in a fairly influential neighborhood.

"Well this is it Grandpa and Grandma Moore's place," says James with a grin. "Come on, Sam. I can't wait till they meet you and then we can get the stuff and go."

As they walked into the house James shouts, "Hey Grams, I'm back and I brought my roommate."

"Oh that's nice dear," say an older woman walking out of a door directly behind Sam.

Sam starts to turn around as James says "Grandma this is…"

"Sam?" the question hangs in the air as James grandmother crumples to the floor.

"Huh?" Sam says as he catches her turning to look at James "What the hell just happened?"

"No, idea. Is she OK?"

Sam puts a hand to her neck and feeling a weak but steady pulse replies "Yeah, I think so. I think she just fainted is all."

"That's weird here put her on the couch while I get Grandpa."

"OK," as Sam stoops to lay her on the couch he hears someone else enter the room.

"What are you doing with my wife? Who are you?" demands an older male voice as Sam turns toward the new voice he hears his name once again "Sam?"

James reaches out to steady his grandfather as he appears nearly as shocked as his grandmother was, but what is going on and how can they know his new roommates name? James looks at Sam in confusion but Sam only stares back shaking his head and appearing equally confused.

"Sam? How can this possibly be?"

"My name is Sam. But how do you know that? I don't recall ever meeting you." asks Sam becoming more confused and alarmed by the minute.

"Why are you here and what do you want? Winchester."

Feeling like he is about to faint "Winchester?" asks Sam in an unsteady voice.

SPSPSPSPSPSP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A/N this is slightly AU - no series spoilers at this point just a little what if? Anything else would give away the surprise

SPSPSPSPSP

"_My name is Sam. But how do you know that? I don't recall ever meeting you." asks Sam becoming more confused and alarmed by the minute._

"_Why are you here and what do you want? Winchester." _

_Feeling like he is about to faint himself "Winchester?" asks Sam in an unsteady voice._

SPSPSPSPSPSP

"Winchester? Winchester like the rifle? What are you talking about? I just came to help James with the refrigerator and microwave he says you have for our dorm room. What does that have to do with guns?" asks Sam totally bewildered by what appears an abrupt change in topic.

For that matter why is James' grandfather looking at him so strangely. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. Maybe Sam should consider asking for a new roommate assignment because although James seems perfectly normal Sam is not too sure about his grandparents at the moment.

As his grandfather kneels beside the couch, James says, "Sam these are my grandparents David and Elizabeth Moore. Other than that I have no clue, dude"

As the boys share a look of confusion, David turns to stare at them, asking "You are real, and you are named Sam, but you're not named Winchester are you?"

"No, sir. My name is Sam Roberts."

"Of course it is. The Sam we remember would be much older now, so you couldn't be him anyway. What were we thinking? Sorry about this. It is just that you bear such a striking resemblance to a young man we once knew. Maybe you should just get the stuff and go, for now." Mr. Moore turns away back to his wife. "Beth, Bethy, it is OK. You aren't hallucinating or seeing a ghost. He isn't Sam Winchester just James' new roommate at school," David Moore tries to reassure his wife as he assists her into a sitting position on the couch.

"Oh, oh dear me. I'm sorry, you just gave me quite the shock young man. But don't worry, dear we'll be fine now."

"OK, then. Sorry to have frightened you," says Sam politely glancing at James as he backs quickly out of the room.

"We'll get the stuff and go, but I'll call you later Gramps," James says as he hurriedly follows Sam out of the room. "Come on Sam. The stuff is this way, follow me," James calls over his shoulder as he heads toward the back of the house.

SPSPSPSP

On the way back to Stanford James tries to apologize once again. "Sorry about that Sam, that was really not like them at all I promise."

"OK, but I'd rather avoid going back for a while. That was awkward."

"Sure thing, so you want to go to that dance sponsored by the student activities board next weekend?"

Sam gives James a cautious look and James laughs, "To meet girls, dude. What else? Where did you say you were from?"

"Didn't. I'm from Missouri, but I grew up in Bedford, Iowa. You? Nice change of subject, by the way."

"Yeah, well my folks actually live in Arkansas with my younger brothers and my older brother Joe is at Cal Sci. You have any siblings?"

"Nope just me," is Sam's quick reply.

"Well, be glad because brothers can be a pain. Jason and Jeff are twin pains as a matter of fact as well being only 15 and thinking they know it all and Joe isn't much better most of the time even if he is almost 21."

SPSPSPSPSPSP

After they arrive back at the dorm and carry the stuff to the room James says, "I'm going to go get some food you wanna come with?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm fine."

"OK, see you later Sam."

Sam releases a sigh of relief after James leaves lying back on his bed to stare at the ceiling. He hopes the discussion of family stuff is over for a while, because even though he isn't ashamed of his parentage any more, discussion of it still makes him uncomfortable and he'd like to get to know his roommate better before he has to explain about his family.

He isn't looking forward to telling James his middle name is Stiles. Having grown up Samuel Stiles Roberts had gotten him laughed at more than once. It had also led to lots of confusion. Sam couldn't recall how many times he'd had to explain that Roberts was his last name that it wasn't Robert as a middle name and Stiles as a last one. Standardized tests of course had been the worst, last name first and all that crap.

He didn't really blame his mom for the name though, because when she'd picked it she'd thought his father was Sam Stiles, Special Agent Sam Stiles of the FBI. She hadn't found out for sure until he was almost three that the FBI had no record of an agent Sam Stiles. The FBI had even denied sending agents to investigate the string of murders that had occurred at the time Mom had met his father. Mom insisted there had been 3 agents including the one who had identified himself as Stiles. The FBI also denied having an agent in the area that fit his biological father's description.

His Mom, Cara, had tried off and on across the years to track his father without any success. That reminded Sam he should call her. He hadn't called since just after he'd arrived two days ago, anyway.

"Dr. Roberts-Johnson. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Mom how are things?" Sam asks still thrown a bit by his mom's new name.

"Busy, but Marty has things well in hand so I can chat a few minutes." Cara says referring to her business partner and new husband Martin Johnson.

They talk for a few minutes and then Cara asks, "OK Sam, what is bugging you?"

Sam tries to be evasive and then gives in and mentions the weird reaction James's grandparents had had to his appearance, "So, I was wondering. You always said I reminded you of my father, but how? What about me reminds you of him? I've never seen a picture. So how much do I resemble him?"

"Honestly Sam?"

"Yes, Mom" replies Sam in spite of the reluctance he can hear in her voice.

"You realize it was only the one time and nearly nineteen years ago, right?"

"Yes, Mom. How much?"

"Well, I think you got my brown eyes, but I can't really remember what color his were. He had brown hair too so you could get that from either of us."

"Mom!" Sam said expressing his frustration at her evasiveness.

"Ok, Sam honest truth. The slant to your eyes and the cleft in your chin are probably his. The dimples could be either of us, but I'd say your height is definitely from him."

Sam couldn't help the snort that passed his lips at that, terrific so his father had been freakishly tall too. Sam was over 6'6" now and he wasn't sure he'd completely quit growing. His height had come late. In fact when he'd started his junior year of high school he'd only been 5'8" and the cute little nerd according to his classmates, but by graduation he'd been nearly 6'4' and he'd grown more than an inch over the last summer.

Well his height had been the one thing the Moore's had seemed to notice most. Sam still wasn't sure he wanted to ask them about the man they remembered, but the guy could be some kind of relative after all he had been named Sam and had at least a passing resemblance to him.

"Mom? Would you mind if I tried to find out more about this guy they mistook me for?"

"That is your decision, Sam. Just remember you might not like what you find. So when are you planning to ask them about this guy they remember?"

"I don't know. I think I'll search for him myself first since I have a name now."

"Oh, what's that?" asks Cara "I can do some looking on my end too."

"Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

"Yes"

"OK, Winchester like the rifle then. Did they happen to give you a first name as well?"

"Oh, didn't I mention that Mom. That's why it was all so weird. The guy's first name was Sam, just like mine," they'd talked a couple minutes more before Sam hung up.

It seemed Stanford might be more than just Sam's future; it might provide answers to his past as well. Now the real questions:

'Who was Sam Winchester?'

'Why had the Moores remember him so vividly?'

'What might this Winchester guy know or remember of Sam Stiles?'

SPSPSPSP

Disclaimer: The show belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Spoilers: Major references to episodes Monster at the End of the Book, Sex and Violence, Jus in Bello, Skin, and the Pilot in this chapter.

Minor spoilers through season 5, Minor referral to Mystery Spot, Salvation, Ghostfacers, Jump the Shark, When the Levee Breaks, The End, Abandon All Hope, Swan Song, Bloody Mary, Folsom Prison Blues, Nightshifter, Fresh Blood, Sin City, Yellow Fever and Wendigo.

A/N just a little what if after Sex and Violence, Sam left something behind on their hunt for that siren besides a false name?

SPSPSPSPSPSP

_It seemed Stanford might be more than just Sam's future; it might provide answers to his past as well. Now the real questions:_

_Who was Sam Winchester?_

_Why had the Moores remembered him so vividly?_

_What might this Winchester guy know or remember of Sam Stiles?_

SPSPSPSPSP

Those questions had no immediate answers, but that was nothing new in his life. Sam Roberts was frustrated. More questions than answers about anything to do with his father was how he had grown up after all. It had been weeks and the only Sam Winchester he could find any records on were nearly 25 years old. If it was even the same guy the Moores remembered. More likely it was the man's son they'd met somewhere because why would they even remember a pre-law student from the early 2000's?

The records also showed the guy had dropped out Fall 2005 in spite of fantastic grades and a high LSAT score. As if that wasn't bad enough there weren't any good photos in any of the yearbooks, not even in the group shots. In fact there were only two pictures both large groups that even had a guy identified as Sam Winchester in them and then he had largely been obscured, almost like he was intentionally staying anonymous. The guy might have been taller than average but you couldn't really tell anything about his physical appearance other than a mop of brown hair. His intelligence was something else though because one of the teachers still used a couple of his papers as examples on how to do research. The guy must have been a near genius at least at research and fact-finding. He also seemed to basically disappear after leaving Stanford at least as far as Sam had been able to discover thus far.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

After nearly a month of searching Sam had found there were FBI records for a pair of brothers Sam and Dean Winchester born in Lawrence, Kansas and killed February 21, 2008 in Colorado while in FBI custody for multiple charges including bank robbery and murder. Sam Stiles had met his mom February of the following year so that would rule him out. He hadn't had much luck locating any next of kin for those Winchester brothers just a few dead relatives including their parents.

Now he knew first hand how frustrating it had been for his mom while trying to find his father, Sam Stiles. Maybe he really should ask the Moores about Winchester but he didn't want to upset them again if he could avoid it. Besides the dead guy in FBI custody probably wasn't the same guy after all the man had been a law student not a criminal. If it was by chance the same guy would the Moores want to know he'd gone bad and gotten killed by the law. He thought he'd broach the subject with James but then Sam got caught up in his class work and sort of forgot about it.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

Unknown to Sam six degrees of separation and coincidence were about to combine and strike with a weird twist. It started while Sam was at the library studying. His classmate Robert stopped by the dorm room to return the book he'd borrowed.

"What's that?" James asks on seeing the slightly tattered paperback.

"A book Sam lent me. It's called Mystery Spot by Carver Edlund."

"Oh, what's it about"

"It is part of a horror series about two brothers, one of whom is named Sam, hunting urban legends. You know like ghosts and things," Robert replies with a grin. "They republished the original series and expanded it a year or so ago as part of a 20th anniversary thing. Sam has a few I don't so I'm borrowing them."

James is struck by an idea, "Robert, do you know if he has them all?"

"Actually I know he doesn't. Why?"

"Well, his birthday is coming up and I thought maybe I could try to find him a couple he doesn't have, that is if you know which ones he's missing."

"Hang on a sec and I'll help you make a list," Robert reaches over and pulls another paperback off a shelf this one entitled Swan Song, "This is the last book in the expanded series so it has them all listed in the front. There's a group of stories about a run in with the law and an FBI guy. I know he doesn't have the last one called Jus In Bello. I asked my mom to send a copy so he could read it, in fact I could just give it to him since I have a spare," Robert shakes his laughing. "I know, I know, lame idea huh,"

"Not really, if Sam likes the series that much it won't matter how you got it, just that you gave it to him to keep," says James with a grin.

"Cool, so when is the big day?"

"Would you believe Halloween?"

"Well I guess that explains his fascination with the supernatural stuff."

"Could be. So other than this Juice in Bellow that you're planning to give him what else is there?"

"Jus In Bello! 'J' 'U' 'S'… Oh, never mind. Let's see, I'd wanted to borrow the first book in the series, it was actually just called Supernatural, so I know Sam doesn't have that one. Problem is it could be hard to find. Lazarus Rising is another one but also hard to find, because it was the first one in the expansion set. I know he is missing at least Fresh Blood and Sin City out of the original series. Of the expansions I know he is missing Jump the Shark, When the Levee Breaks, The End, and Abandon All Hope. I'm not sure about any others though," Robert says with a shrug.

"Well that gives me several to choose from. Hey you think any of the others would want in on this?" asks James.

"Probably and it'd be neat to throw him a surprise birthday thing at the Halloween party by getting him several of them. They'd even fit the theme,"

Both boys are now grinning anticipating the surprise for their friend totally unaware that they will change his life forever.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

When the night of the Halloween party arrives, Sam's friends have been diligently hunting for the books with mixed success. James has managed to find a copy of the first book, Supernatural. Robert had of course gotten him Jus In Bello. Between his other friends they'd found When the Levee Breaks, The End, Abandon All Hope, and Sin City. They hadn't been able to find Lazarus Rising or Jump the Shark but they had found ones called Yellow Fever, Salvation, and Ghostfacers.

Sam is thrilled by the additions to his collection, though he has to admit he already has copies of both Yellow Fever and Ghostfacers.

"Wow, James I can't believe you managed to find an original copy of the first book, especially in this good of a condition."

"Neither can I. It was a total accident. Would you believe it was tucked away in a small used bookstore downtown and filed in with the local stuff. How weird is that?"

Sam and Robert share a meaningful glance before grinning, "Well, you see James, some of the first scenes as well as the ending of that book are set here at Stanford."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope," says Robert "I remember reading it. It was part of the reason I came to Stanford to study criminal justice even. Maybe I can't hunt 'real' monsters, but I can hunt bad guys."

"I've never gotten to read it, myself," says Sam. "But a couple of the other books also refer to the beginning of the story being here at Stanford with Sam and his girlfriend. If you'd like I'll let you read it when I'm finished, but I get to read it first after all it's my birthday present."

SPSPSPSP

Sam is true to his word and loans James the first book a couple weeks later along with the ones called Phantom Traveler, Bloody Mary, and Skin.

"One or two is enough, Sam," laughs James.

"Maybe, but you've got all Thanksgiving break and they're addictive, sorry number two is missing," grins Sam. "My mom is bringing the rest of my collection including the second book, Wendigo, so you can read them when you get back.

"Spend the holidays reading? Sam you are such a geek. Then again, read a book or listen to my brothers yap. You've got a point. You headed home for the holiday?"

"No, but my mom is flying out here."

"What about your stepfather?"

"No, but it's cool. We don't actually get along the best. That whole being abandoned before birth thing. Even though Mom never managed to locate my father to tell him of my impending arrival, Martin still considers Sam Stiles irresponsible even if mom doesn't." points out Sam.

"Well, enjoy your holiday."

"Oh I plan to. I still haven't read all the books I got for my birthday. Including Jus In Bello," at James confused look Sam confesses, "I was waiting to read it till after I'd reread the rest of that storyline, by the way Skin there is the first of them and my mom is bringing the others."

"Ok, see you when I get back."

Neither boy realizes how much things will be changed by reading those books.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

A/N I know I took liberties with what was published but there is method to my madness.

Disclaimer: The show belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment/


	4. Chapter 4

Major references to episodes Monster at the End of the Book, Sex and Violence, Jus in Bello, Wendigo, Salvation and the Pilot in this chapter.

Spoilers: minor through season 5.

SPSPSPSP

"_Oh I plan to. I still haven't read all the books I got for my birthday. Including Jus In Bello," at James confused look Sam confesses, "I was waiting to read it till after I'd reread the rest of that storyline, by the way Skin there is the first of them and my mom is bringing the others."_

"_Ok, see when I get back."_

_Neither boy realizes how much things will be changed by reading those books_.

SPSPSPSP

"Wow, that is weird," exclaims Sam closing his book.

"What is weird?" asks his mother, Cara Roberts.

"You remember I told you how I thought the Sam Winchester that had been the pre-law major at Stanford might have died?"

"No, not really," murmurs Cara glancing up from her own reading. The two, mother and son were ensconced in a nice hotel room in Palo Alto enjoying the Thanksgiving break.

"Well, according to what I could find out, one Sam Winchester of about the right age and his brother Dean died in FBI custody in Colorado on February 21, 2008 after being captured as wanted felons. That is reality.

In this book two brothers also named Sam and Dean are caught by an FBI agent in Monument, Colorado in February 2008. After fighting off some demons, the FBI agent lets them go and then reports them killed so the law won't continue hunting them because they're actually the good guys. They kill monsters and break the law to do so but they are saving people. That is the fantasy.

The places and the timing are almost identical as well as the names of the brothers. I just find the coincidence really weird, as though the author might have based things in reality and then twisted it as if monsters were real."

"That is what you get for reading horror stories Sam. Imagination running wild till you're believing in monsters and spooked when things accidentally happen because it reminds you of something out of those horror tales."

"You're right mom. It is just a story, but maybe I should ask the Moores about the real Sam I reminded them of. It's hard to believe he could be the guy I found, more likely it's the guy's son, not this guy from 20 odd years ago. That Sam Winchester would be about your age, if he isn't the dead guy in Colorado, so he could have a kid quite a bit older than me," points out Sam with a sly smirk at his mother,

"I'll show you who's old, Sam" says Cara Roberts taking a playful swat at her son. "Now let's go get some dinner."

"Sure, Mom. Besides we still have no clue what connection Sam Winchester might have had with Sam Stiles other than a similarity in appearance and of the same first name" says Sam grinning as he puts his book away. He won't really think about the weird coincidences again until much later.

SPSPSPSPSPS

Meanwhile in Arkansas, at James' home, he has been reading the books Sam lent him and is thinking something is weird as well. Heck, it was beyond weird to the point of down right creepy. His aunt, his mom's twin sister had been a Jessica Moore just like in the book and she'd died while in school at Stanford too. The similarities are so creepy James decides to ask his mom about Aunt Jess's death.

James remembers being told a little about his aunts' death. It had happened long before he was born of course, but it had been one of the reasons his mom hadn't wanted him to go to Stanford in spite of being so close to his grandparents.

His aunt from what he recalled would be a perfect match for Sam's girlfriend in the book, almost too perfect. Maybe the author had used his aunts' death to make the book more realistic. He didn't want to believe it was possible. It just seemed too cruel to use a persons' death like that. He'd tried to deny it even to himself and put off asking for details until it was just his mom and he at the airport waiting for his flight when his curiousity finally got the best of him.

"Mom, I know you don't really like to talk about it but before I go back to Stanford will you tell me again about Aunt Jessie and what really happened that night."

"That's just it, James. I don't really know for sure. The only one who might know what really happened is Jessica's boyfriend and no one knows where he wound up after she died. There was a fire in their apartment after he'd just gotten back from being been gone all weekend. That fire killed your aunt. According to witnesses her lovers' brother saved him but was unable to save Jessica. Hell, I didn't even know the guy had a brother till after Jess was gone. I never talked to the boyfriend or the brother myself. I was too upset by her death and by the time any of us thought to ask questions they'd disappeared. He was at the funeral and then hung around maybe another week or so, but after that he took off, just disappeared. According to some friends of theirs, he left on a road trip with that brother of his to try to cope with losing Jess. We think he'd been planning to propose at Christmas, he was a pre-law student there at Stanford where Jessica was studying nursing and they'd been living together for a while. He kept in contact with some of their friends for a few months but after that nothing and as far as I know no one has heard from him in years."

Just then they hear the boarding call for his flight.

"I guess the short version of the story would be your Aunt Jessica died in a fire at Stanford and Sam just drove off into the night."

"Sam?" asks James stunned for a moment while gathering his bags.

"Yeah, his name was Sam. Why the surprise?"

"That's my roommates' name. As well as one of the characters in those books I was reading. Weird coincidence huh," just then they hear the final boarding call. "Look mom I gotta go. I'll see you Christmas when you all come to Gram's house," says James turning and running for the plane.

SPSPSPSPSP

"Well, what did you think of the books? Weird right, and a little scary?" Sam asks with a smile.

"Definitely different, actually they were a little creepy, but fun." "

"Yeah, in the one I was reading,"

James interrupts "Look, I got this paper due tomorrow that I didn't finish so can we talk about them later?"

"Sure, and my mom did bring the books. I put them in sequential order so just grab one if you get a chance and want to," shaking his head with a laugh at James glare, Sam grins "No problem, I have a test the day after tomorrow that I have to study for."

After that, school keeps Sam and James so busy they forget about the weird coincidences between books and reality at least for a couple weeks as the end of semester approaches.

SPSPSPSPSP

"Hey, Sam? You mind if I borrow a few of those books over the break?" asks James watching his room mate pack a couple of bags, "My family is flying in for Christmas and I'm planning on spending some of the time here because Gram's house is just too crowded with all the cousins."

"Sure, if you want you can even let one of them use my bed a couple days if that'd help. I won't be back until the 30th anyway."

"So you'll be back for New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah, it's Martin and Mom's first anniversary. They're planning to celebrate. I figured they could 'celebrate' better without me around. So I said I wanted to get back here a little early."

"Well then Sam, there' a big party at my Gram's for New Years. You're welcome to come if you'd like." James says unthinkingly then grimaces "Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot you didn't like my grandparents and don't want to go back over there."

"It's not that I didn't like them. I thought they didn't like me. Isn't that why you've never asked me back after that first time?"

"No, I honestly thought you didn't want to be around them. If that isn't the case then by all means please plan to come to the party. Don't worry there will be other friends as well as family."

"So which ones are you reading now?" asks James nodding at the books as he finishes packing his bags.

"I'm up to Salvation. He just had that vision about the woman on the ceiling."

"Remind you of the first ones mentioned? I remember that image of the hand grabbing him at Jessica's grave had me not wanting to go near cemeteries for a while," smiles Sam.

"Hand reaching out from a grave? Which one was that?" asks James frowning.

"_Wendigo_, when Sam was dreaming of Jess' grave. Just before the camping trip and the M&M for breadcrumbs," says Sam smiling as he grabs his bag and heads out the door, "Not that you'd get that far but I taking _The End_ and _Abandon All Hope_ with me."

"That's fine, in fact I think I'll just reread _Wendigo_ because I can't remember the grave or the M&M's." says James as he waves good-bye.

SPSPSPSP

A few hours later James is on the phone to his mother asking more questions about his Aunt Jessica.

"Mom, When did your sister die and where is she buried?"

"November 2, 2005 and she's buried there in Palo Alto at the Memorial Cemetery. Why? You asked about her at Thanksgiving too. Why the sudden interest?" demands his mother.

"I think someone wrote her death into the books I'm reading, fire and all."

"What!" yells his mother.

"You heard me. The book has a girl named Jessica Lee Moore dying in a fire here at Stanford on November 2, 2005 and buried in Palo Alto. It has to be your sister, Mom, because she was even born Jan 24th. I just can't figure why someone used a real death in a fictional horror story."

"Well it did make the papers and all. There was a bit of a stir at the time because they never did find the cause of the fire."

"Oh, Ok that makes some sense then."

After James hangs up, he goes to the cemetery to locate his aunt's gave and it is indeed exactly like the book, including the picture on the headstone and even the inscription, beloved daughter. He intends to call Sam and tell him about it but gets distracted with Christmas shopping.

SPSPSPSPSP

New Year's Eve rolls around and Sam decides to go to the party at the Moores. He is met at the door by James' grandfather who wears a slightly chagrinned look. "Sorry about the last time Sam. Glad you decided to make it."

"Yes sir. New Year's is a time of new beginnings." Sam has no idea just how true that statement is as he wanders into the party that is in full swing.

A couple hours later he hears his name "Sam?" He turns to find a blonde woman staring at him. He figures she is about his mothers' age and knows he has never seen her before.

"Yes, my name is Sam, but who are you?"

"Jennifer Leah Moore, Jessica was my twin sister."

"Excuse me, I believe you've mistaken me for someone else," replies Sam hurriedly trying to excuse himself.

Just then James bounds up, and gives him a hug. "Sam, glad you could make it. I see you've met my Mom," turning James blunders on. "Mom, this is my roommate Sam,"

"Winchester" "Roberts" mother and son say almost in unison.

SPSPSPSP

Disclaimer: The show belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment. M&Ms aren't mine either


	5. Chapter 5

Spoilers: minor through season 5, references to episodes Monster at the End of the Book, Sex and Violence, Jus in Bello, Swan Song, Wendigo, and the Pilot in this chapter.

SPSPSPSPSP

"_Excuse me, I believe you've mistaken me for someone else," replies Sam hurriedly trying to excuse himself._

_Just then James bounds up, and gives him a hug. "Sam, glad you could make it. I see you've met my Mom," turning James blunders on. "Mom, this is my roommate Sam,"_

"_Winchester" "Roberts" mother and son say almost in unison_.

SPSPSPSPSP

"Winchester?" asks Sam starting to feel alarmed. "Who is this guy and how is he connected to you?"

"You're not Sam Winchester," says James' mother in an unsteady voice. "Of course not. You can't be you're too young but you look just like he did back then."

"Back when Mom? Who was this guy? I don't remember anyone by that name, but the first time Gran and Gramps saw Sam they said nearly the same thing that Sam reminded them of some guy they knew named Sam Winchester."

"Sam Winchester was Jessica's boyfriend."

"Jessica? No way!" exclaims James loudly. "Mom, you said back then but I don't remember Jessica mentioning having a boyfriend named Sam in the last year or so."

"Not your cousin Jessica. My sister Jessica, her namesake."

Jennifer glances hastily around and says, "Both of you come with me. Now."

"But Winchester," Sam stutters.

"Now, Sam. You too James," she turns and walks deeper into the house with Sam and James following rapidly on her heels. After going down a long hall, she turns into the doorway of a study and crosses to the mantle. Picking up a framed picture she turns and shows it to the boys.

"This, this," she pauses and tries again, pointing to the picture and trying to choke words past the emotion in her voice. "That is Jessica and the guy with her is Sam Winchester."

"Oh, my," mumbles Sam staring at the photo. "No wonder your parents were shocked by my appearance, I could almost be the guys twin."

"Wow man, you really do resemble him," exclaims James taking the photo from his mother and holding it up beside Sam.

"Whoa, dude, maybe you should sit down you don't look so good," say James as he notices Sam sway for the first time, but as he assists Sam to the couch something occurs to him, "Aunt Jessica? Aunt Jessica? The one buried here in the Palo Alto cemetery?"

"Yes," says his mother sadly, "Now if you two will excuse me,"

Sam just stares as the woman turns and leaves the room. "Jessica's dead? James, I really need to find this guy. I've got to go ask your grandparents if they still know his number."

"I don't think so Sam," says James with an air of resignation. "It's been too long."

"What? Why? Look James, look at the resemblance between us. This guy could be a cousin of some sort. I've gotta find him. I've gotta talk to him. He might know something about my father."

"He might be your father."

"What?"

"Sorry Sam. That is what I'm trying to tell you, that picture has to be over 20 years old. In fact I figure he has to be the same guy you found those records on last fall. I'm so sorry man. This isn't a new lead just the same old and very 'dead' end."

"Why? How can you be so sure?"

"Because just like in your books, Jessica died in 2005."

"In my books? You mean my Sam and Dean books?"

"Yeah, apparently parts of them are based on real facts such as my aunt's death."

"Huh,"

"I really think the author based that first story on my aunt's death, maybe the author even went to school with them because all the details fit except the part about monsters being real. If you don't believe me I'll show you Aunt Jessica's gave, but trust me it is right out of _Wendigo_. Totally the same, the dates, the inscription and picture in the headstone even, everything. It is too perfect for it to be simply weird coincidence" says James trying hard to explain.

"Sam, you gotta believe me," pleads James.

"I do. In fact, I'll see your weird and raise you one."

"Oh, how?"

"You remember the book Robert gave me for my birthday?" at James nod Sam continues. "Well, I found death records for a Sam and Dean Winchester that match the details in Jus In Bello almost perfectly."

"No way. So they're dead then," says James on a sigh.

"Maybe, but what if the books are based on reality? What if they're based on Sam and Dean Winchesters lives to some degree. Jus In Bello isn't at the end of the series. It is like in the middle. So what if the FBI agent that reported them dead was actually lying just like in the book, then they could still be alive or at least one of them could be" suggests Sam a note of pleading in his voice.

"Crazy as it sounds, I'm going to try treating those books as the gospel truth" Sam declares.

"The Winchester Gospels? Now that has a catchy sound to it."

"So just how do you plan on doing this?"

"Well for starters I'm going to see if any of the other facts are true. Some of those books do give some names, places, and events. Even though they were always using aliases for their scams, the other facts could be true like your aunt's death or their arrest by the FBI. Oh my God!"

"What?"

"If it is real or based in fact then Sam Winchester could be my father and have given my mom a fake name like they're always doing in the books. We already know there wasn't a Sam Stiles in the FBI, but what if there was a Sam Winchester masquerading as an FBI agent?"

SPSPSPSPSP

Disclaimer: The show belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment/


	6. Chapter 6

Spoilers: minor through season 5, major references to episodes Monster at the End of the Book, Sex and Violence, Jus in Bello, When the Levee Breaks, Wendigo, Nightshifter, The Usual Suspects, Lazarus Rising, Faith, Bugs, The Benders, A Very Supernatural Christmas, Monster Movie, Route 666, Heart, and the Pilot in this chapter.

Minor referral to The End, and Abandon All Hope

SPSPSPSPSP

"_If it is real or based in fact then Sam Winchester could be my father and have given my mom a fake name like they're always doing in the books. We already know there wasn't a Sam Stiles in the FBI, but what if there was a Sam Winchester masquerading as an FBI agent?"_

SPSPSPSPSP

"Um, hate to burst your bubble dude but that is pretty far fetched and to my knowledge there was no one named Stiles that was a classic rocker and my dad is a big fan of that music."

"You have a point, there is no sense getting excited until I have more to go on. But I'm not giving up yet. After all I've pursued leads almost as slim before why stop now, after all I might get lucky."

SPSPSPSPSP

A couple months later, "Dude you look funny. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, sort of. I've been trying to research those books in my spare time."

"What spare time?"

"Exactly, so last week I gave up my part time job so I could concentrate more on my studies and the research."

"Look Sam, I know you said you were going to take them seriously, but are you really sure that this is such a good idea?"

"I'm onto something with this, though I'm not sure what. I can't quit now. Look through this," says Sam excited passing a journal to his friend.

As James flips open the journal and starts glancing at the copied newspaper articles he comments, "This is like one of those hunting journals in the books."

"Intentionally because that is where I got the idea on how to track the facts. I'm using some of the same ways mentioned in the books."

Flipping through the journal James comments on a few article titles, "Faith healer loses mojo after wife's death. Housing development put on hold due to pest problems. Bank robbers escape dressed as SWAT. Local family arrested in connection with serial kidnappings. Unseasonable weather finally breaks, white Christmas after all. Psychotic Dracula wanna be shot by local bar keep."

"Then there is this one. The one that made me so suspicious in the first place," says Sam pointing to an article titled, "3 FBI agents and local law enforcement die in explosion. The article goes on to mention that 2 brothers in custody at the time were also report killed. Two wanted felons named Sam and Dean Winchester."

"You mean most of the facts in the books are true?" asks James with an amazed look.

"Yes, in fact every single one I've traced has at least been close. All the mystery killings and unsolved crimes match up to what's in the books. I even verified the arrest records for Sam and Dean Winchester in Baltimore and the Bank hold up in _Nightshifter_.

Now if only my mom was mentioned in a book, I'd be positive."

"You really wouldn't want that would you?"

"Probably not, especially after those scenes in _Route 666_ and _Heart_. I'm just chasing shadows and indulging in wishful thinking, because Stiles isn't a rock alias at least one that I can locate."

"Wait _Route 666_ that reminds me, I heard a description of the books that got me thinking. What if they used a TV reference instead of rock?"

"What description was that?"

"Actually, I was telling my grandparents about the books because of the stuff with Aunt Jessica and Gramps mentioned that their road trip reminded him a little of a TV show from his younger days called Route 66. Well, I looked it up and guess what?"

"What?"

"One of the characters in the show was actually named Stiles which seems a rather odd coincidence to me. What do you think? Is it possible?"

"Well, I remember a couple movies references and mentions of them watching TV so it wouldn't be to big a leap actually, but are you sure?"

"I double checked even. I meant to tell you last week but then my truck messed up and I got distracted. Sorry."

"That's OK, I was thinking about a road trip to South Dakota for spring break. Now I'm definitely going. You wanna come with?"

"South Dakota, why South Dakota"

"Bobby Singer that's why. He is kinda a father figure and appears in several books. It was a panic room in his house that they locked Sam in a couple times. They held Dean there and used it as a safe place. They do research at his place and ask him for help all the time. His place was the base of operations throughout the Apocalypse including _Abandon All Hope_ and others. Dean even went to his house first in both _The End_ and _Lazarus Rising_.

I found a Singer Salvage Yard near Sioux Falls, South Dakota and it still exists. A Jeremy Kripke now runs it but everything else fits and besides if it did belong to the Bobby from the books he'd be like 70 or so now and definitely retired. I'm hoping that this Jeremy guy is a relative or at least knows something more about Sam Winchester. So you wanna come?"

"Let's see spring break on a beach with lots of chicks or a supernatural ghost hunt in South Dakota with my best friend. Hmmm tough choice. Of course I'm in," says James with a laugh, "If nothing else it will make for an interesting story later."

SPSPSPSPSP

Two weeks later on the road to South Dakota James asks, "So how are you going to approach this? Hi, my name is Sam Roberts and I think Sam Winchester might have been my father."

"No, that might get me shot if the books are at all accurate about Bobby."

"You realize even if this guy is there he may not be straight in the head as old as he'd be now. In fact he might be dead."

"I already thought of that so I called ahead asking questions about getting a replacement starter for an Impala and asking if Bobby would be available."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and we have an appointment in two days at 11:00 am."

SPSPSPSPSP

Two days later 10:45 am at Bobby's place, Sam walks up and rings the bell. He is nervous but has his speech all planned. That is until the door opens and he is facing a man who looks to be in his mid to late 40's.

"Umm, Is Bobby available? I called. I'm Sam..."

"Like hell you are," Sam hears from the depths of the house as something hits him in the chest knocking backwards off the porch and into the yard.

"What the hell? Sam are you all right?" asks James kneeling in mud beside Sam, "Answer me!" as he reaches out to shake Sam a hand grabs him and yanks him away.

James watches in horror as an old man in a trucker cap proceeds to throw water on Sam and then kneels with a knife in his hand as Sam moans and starts to stir.

"Bobby?" mutters Sam weakly. Upon seeing the knife Sam tries to crawl backwards through the mud, "Whoa man, reality check here. Monsters are 'Not' real and this is not a fiction book. It is 'real' life and that is a 'real' knife."

"Yeah, it's a 'real' silver knife and if you're 'real' smart you'll let my Uncle there nick your arm real careful like, and prove you're human," says the guy holding James immobile while pointing a gun at Sam, "Otherwise I shoot you and then your friend here. Don't get any funny ideas either. This loaded with consecrated iron rounds coated in silver just in case."

"In case of what? No never mind." Looking at the older man Sam says, "Go ahead just be careful please."

After the guy who is obviously Bobby has gently nicked Sam's arm he turns to the guy holding James and says, "Jeremy, nothing, no reaction at all. I'm thinking he's still human somehow after all."

Turning back Bobby looks at Sam and says, "OK boy, what kinda of stupid stunt did you pull this time? Because whatever did that to you; it can't be good."

"Do what? You're the one who pulled the knife, old man" exclaims Sam.

"Don't forget to add drenching you with Holy Water and shooting you with rock salt," laughs Jeremy at the look on Sam's face while tucking away his gun and finding things all too funny for Sam's piece of mind.

"OK boy, why don't you explain what you got mixed up in this time," says Bobby as Sam gets to his feet.

"You aren't going to attack again, are you? My friend and I will be happy to leave peacefully."

"Come on boy, we both know you wouldn't be here if you didn't need help. Speaking of help where is that pesky brother of yours? Still laid up with that busted leg and shacked up with the pretty nurse who patched him up? Let me guess you tried it solo, something went wrong and here you are. Well, git inside ya idjit. Let's see what we can do to straighten it out this time."

"Um, sir," says Sam hesitantly. "I really think you've mistaken me for someone else. Someone named Sam Winchester. Maybe?"

"You're not Sam?" asks Bobby grabbing Sam's chin and pulling him closer while squinting to see him better, "No you're not are you. Then who the hell are you if you are not Sam?"

"Well, um, you see, sir, my name actually is Sam, just not Sam Winchester. I'm another Sam, Sam Roberts and I think Sam Winchester might know my father if he wasn't actually my father himself."

"Roberts, huh. Well come on in and let's talk. Maybe we can figure this mess out," says Bobby turning away and moving back toward the house with a slight limp. Look back over hi shoulder a Sam, Bobby mutters, "What have those idjits done this time?"

SPSPSPSP

Six degrees of separation Ch 6

Disclaimer: The show belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment. The same for Route 66.


	7. Chapter 7

Spoilers: minor through season 5, major references to episodes Monster at the End of the Book, Sex and Violence, Jus in Bello, and the Pilot in this chapter.

Minor referral to Lazarus Rising and Mystery Spot

SPSPSPSPSP

"_Well you see sir my name actually is Sam, just not Sam Winchester. I'm another Sam, Sam Roberts and I think Sam Winchester might know my father if he wasn't actually my father himself."_

"_Roberts, huh. Well come on in and let's talk. Maybe we can figure this mess out," says Bobby turning away and moving back toward the house with a slight limp. Looking back over his shoulder at Sam, Bobby mutters, "What have those idjits done this time?" _

SPSPSPSPSP

"Okay boy, now spill," states Bobby taking a seat behind the desk in his house.

"Well, you see sir, umm that is… Are you really the Robert Steven Singer? The one the books are based on? Cause this is gonna sound weird enough already, but if you've got no idea what I'm talking about it going to sound down right crazy. Dingo ate my baby crazy. Like monsters are real. Straight out of the books crazy."

"Books? Are you referring to those books by Carver Edlund?" asks Bobby with a grimace.

"Yes, sir. First let me say that I know they are fiction. That monsters aren't real. The thing is some of the stuff in those books was based on fact. Like the fact there really was a Jessica Moore who died in a fire at Stanford and her boyfriend Sam Winchester left shortly thereafter on a road trip with his brother. A guy to whom I bear a striking resemblance apparently."

"Oh and just how did you happen to discover that after all these years?"

"Because James over there happens to be Jessica's nephew," says Sam pointing to his friend quietly sitting on the couch.

James smiles and waves a little self consciously at Bobby, "Yeah and the resemblance to Sam Winchester freaked my grandparents right out. Grams thought see was seeing a ghost at first."

Sam continues, "I know that Sam and Dean's last name is never mentioned in the books, but Jessica's boyfriend's last name was Winchester and both her family and you have mistaken me for being Sam Winchester even though he would be older by now. According to FBI records Sam and Dean were killed in 2008, but according to the books they didn't die they just kept going. So I'm asking you. Was Sam Winchester alive in 2009 and possibly masquerading as an FBI agent with two other partners in Bedford, Iowa?"

"I guess it's a little late to be denying all knowledge of the books and Sam isn't it?" says Bobby with another grimace.

"Yeah, just a little" say Sam with a smirk.

"Ok, Truth is they are both still alive. I know for a fact they masqueraded as FBI agents as well as other officials while seeking information. So can you tell me if there had been a string of weird happenings around… where did you say?"

"Bedford, Iowa. My mom says they were asking about 3 guys who had killed their wives. All three later confessed saying strippers talked them into it, but they described different women so a link was never proven though there was speculation of a murder pact nothing was ever proven. There was also a guy that killed his mother about the same time. I don't know if that is weird enough like in the books or not but it made the news."

"Yeah, that's weird enough. Wait did you say, Iowa, strippers, and Two partners?"

"Yes, Mom says there were three FBI guys including Sam Stiles. Mom doesn't remember the other two guys' names but we know Stiles at least was a fake. The FBI has no record of a Sam Stiles, much less one at that time and place."

"Just a moment and let me check something kid," Bobby get up and reaches into a bookshelf retrieving what is obviously a hunter's journal, "Hmm now let me see 2009 you said?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Singer."

"Nope, no Mr. Singer, call me Bobby," he says flipping through the pages, "Ah yes here it is I thought that sounded familiar. Bedford, Iowa… February 2009… Siren attack… Well that answers that much at least. Yes the boys were there, so that makes it possible you could be their offspring, but two questions. How was your mother involved and are you sure it was Sam and not Dean?"

"The guy gave his name as Sam Stiles which is why I'm Sam Stiles Roberts and my mom was Cara Roberts then. She said they were asking all kinds of questions about the dead women and the men as well. Mom jokes about there having been ridiculously high levels of the love hormone, oxytocin, in their blood and that maybe it affected her making her attraction to Sam was so strong. She was the local doctor at the time and did autopsies as well."

"So let me guess. Smart, pretty, and not exactly the shy type," says Bobby with a slight smile and shake of his head. "Definitely the kind of woman Sam took an interest in when he did take an interest. Besides that you're a near look alike for Sam at about 20 though your hair might be a bit shorter. So, yeah I'm guessing it really was Sam, not Dean."

"Why would you think it would be Dean instead?" asks James slightly confused.

After a slight grimace Bobby explains, "Because Dean was usually the one chasing and charming women back then not that he's really changed a lot. Sam has always been the more reluctant about that stuff. Not to say he wasn't interested, he was just a lot pickier about his choices. Much fewer and further between so…"

"How much did they look alike and how tall are they? Mom's description was a tall guy with floppy brown hair and puppy dog eyes."

"Definitely Sam then. Dean was 6'1" and blondish but Sam was 6'4". The clincher though is that description because the floppy hair and puppy eyes was all Sammy."

"So you really think it's possible Sam Winchester was my father?"

"Yeah, I do. I know they were in Bedford because I went to help them that time. That is what I just checked in my journal and why it is in my journal as well."

"Help them with what? What exactly were they really doing? Working undercover for the government or some other law enforcement? P.I.s? Detectives for some corporation? Or con men working some other angle?"

"You already know the answer to that Sam"

"No. All I know is what the books say."

"Yes, and what do they say?" points out Bobby.

"The books say they were hunting monsters, posing as various officials to get information, while running scams to pay the bills, and dodging the law along the way.

The family business of saving people and hunting things."

"That is very accurate description, so what is your question."

"What were they really doing?" exclaims Sam starting to get frustrated, "If they were hunting something what was it?"

"Monsters" replies Bobby with a smile.

"Everyone knows monsters like in the books aren't real. So what were they actually hunting?"

SPSPSPSP

Disclaimer: The show belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment.


	8. Chapter 8

Spoilers: minor through season 5, major references to episodes Monster at the End of the Book, Sex and Violence, Lazarus Rising, Swan Song, and Exile on Main Street in this chapter.

Minor referral to season six.

SPSPSPSPSP

"_What were they really doing?" exclaims Sam starting to get frustrated, "If they were hunting something what was it?"_

"_Monsters" replies Bobby with a smile._

"_Everyone knows monsters like in the books aren't real. So what were they actually hunting?"_

SPSPSPSP

"Kid you got a lot of catching up to do, so sit down and listen close."

Sam sat down then turned to Bobby, "So?"

"As much as the world will try to convince you that monsters aren't real, that those things only happen in tales. In most tales there is a degree of truth and in the case of those books the truth is that they were more like a biography than anything else. The guy who wrote them was in fact a prophet having visions of the near future or events just as they occurred. Of course Sam and Dean were unaware of what was going on until after the first series was already published. They found out by crossing paths with the author who later helped them out. I'm guessing you've read both series so you've read _Lucifer Rising_ and _Swan Song_ including all about the near Apocalypse stuff."

"No, I haven't gotten to read all of them but I did get to read the last one where Sam trapped Lucifer and ended the Apocalypse and then returned to his body on Earth. The series stops there so I'm assuming that if this is real then he got together with Dean and his family and maybe even lived with them for a while before settling down somewhere himself."

"If only things had been that simple," says Bobby with a sigh.

"Oh, so what happened then?"

"Well, Sam returned but he didn't settle in fact he was actually hunting without Dean for about a year. Tried to protect Dean by leaving him where he could be safe. Things happened and Dean got dragged back into the life. Dean left Lisa and Ben behind for their own safety, but that is a tale for another time. The point is they both returned to hunting and have never really settled down. I don't think they'll ever trust it to be over completely. It may always be one more hunt for those two."

"So they have no families of their own?" asks Sam rather shocked.

"Well, they have each other and they have me as kind of an adopted father, that and my nephew Jeremy there. Though whether they view him as a younger brother or a son seems to vary a lot. There are also some other younger hunters they've helped along the way but those two basically watch each other's backs and depend on no one else. Too many have betrayed them or gotten killed on their watch, so they intentionally stay pretty isolated"

"So, what you're saying is my existence will probably not be welcomed," says Sam with a sigh.

"Honestly, I can't really say. I'm not sure the issue has ever come up before except in theory. I guess the only way to find out is to inform them of your existence and see what happens. So do you want to meet them or not?"

"Yes, I've always had questions. Are they really like in the books? Heroes in their own way even if they usually operate outside the law?"

"Yes, for a long time now their primary goal as been protecting the innocent and stopping evil, especially supernatural evil, because as I told you monsters are real."

"I guess until I see proof I'll have to trust you on that."

"Well, then I guess it is time I told those idjits to git their asses over here. By the way I'm not going to tell them about you first. I really want to see their reactions to this not so little turn of events. Besides I haven't seen those guys in months and they're overdue for a visit anyway. Now where are those numbers?"

Bobby scrounges around on his desk for a moment and then picks up a phone.

Sam hears it faintly ringing and then hears a voice, "This is Sam. I am unavailable if this is a emergency try my brother at 867-5309 if not leave a message… beep,"

"Sam, it's Bobby something has come up and I need you guys to get here as soon as possible."

"Well, so much for Sam himself," mutters Bobby, "OK, Let's see."

Bobby dials another number and after a few rings a groggy voice answers, "Yeah Bobby, what's up?"

"Dean, how soon can you and Sam get here? I have something you need to see."

"What do you mean, me and Sam? Sam isn't back yet. I haven't heard from him or Jeremy for awhile now and I'm starting to get worried."

"Dean, that doesn't make any sense," says Bobby confused, "why would you be expecting to hear from Jeremy? Where is your brother and why aren't you with him?"

"I sprained my ankle so Sam called then went to meet up with Jeremy for his help on this hunt, but I'm still waiting. Obviously you haven't heard from Sam but what about Jeremy?"

"Jeremy is here Dean. He never left and Sam never contacted us."

"What!" Bobby pulls the phone from his ear as Dean bellows on the other end, "What do you mean Jeremy is there? Why didn't he meet Sam?"

"Sam hasn't contacted us in months. When did you last speak with him?"

"A day ago on the 15th when he left and said he'd hook up with Jeremy. I've been a little out of it with the meds due to my injury," says Dean in a slightly sheepish voice. "I should have called sooner."

"Dean, I called you. Today is the 17th that means that Sam has been missing for nearly 3 days. What the hell are you guys hunting?"

SPSPSPSPSP

'That's part of the problem we weren't really sure," says Dean slightly apologetic.

"So how did it start, and why is Sam hunting alone? You know how dangerous that can be."

"Well, I thought he was meeting up with Jeremy, because I messed up my ankle" grumbles Dean.

"OK, Important stuff, how did you come across this hunt?"

"Overheard a couple of cops talking in a bar about a second weird death, then the partner mentioned that something like it had happened before several years back. You know Sam. Dead bodies, repeat occurrences, and he's interested, so when we got back to the motel of course he was all over the net hunting, but some of the local papers in the area didn't have issues on-line so he went to check their archives in person."

"What did he find Dean?"

"That's just it. I don't really know Bobby,' exclaims Dean in frustration.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. Sam didn't bother to tell me what he found if he'd found anything. Just said he was going to call Jeremy if he found anything and they'd take care of it."

"So what were the cops saying?"

"Just that they'd found a second body drained of blood and the other one was hoping it wasn't like that time twenty or so years ago because that time there had been seven bodies before the killing spree ended, but that they hadn't stopped it, or if they had they hadn't known it."

"Okay, so bodies drained of blood? Vampires?"

"No, or at least Sam said no after looking at the second body. He said it looked like the guy had slowly been bled out, plus there was some weird bruising almost like they been bound and gagged. Our best guess is witchcraft or ritual sacrifice of some sort because other than being all men there didn't seem to be much connection between victims."

"Where was Sam supposed to meeting Jeremy?"

"Martin's Hill in a bar called the 'Dew Drop Inn'. Yes, I know that is a lame name but at least it is memorable," chuckles Dean.

"Okay Dean, Jeremy will be heading that way immediately. He should arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon and I'll follow soon. No change that, together we can drive straight through the night and should make it early tomorrow morning. I just hope we're not already too late"

"I'll probably get there before you will then. Sam's got our car, so be on the lookout for it once you get there. I'm only a few hours out so I should get there first. Find the first motel and join me. I'll get a suite under my own name to make it simple since we finally can use them again. See you there."

"Wait Dean, give us the info so we can keep checking things on the way. Names of the dead guys?

"Robert Chesterfield and Paul Davis were the two recent ones, don't remember the earlier ones but they were like 25 years ago."

"Got it, see you soon Dean," says Bobby hanging up the phone. "You heard me Jeremy. Get it in gear we gotta go save those idjits again," as Jeremy leaves the room heading outside, Bobby reaches over turning on his computer and starting to type. After a moment, he notices Sam Roberts staring at him, "Sorry kid, looks like meeting with your probable father is on hold but if you'll leave a contact number, as soon as we find him, I'll call you and we can set up a meeting."

"Like Hell, no way are you leaving me behind if you're going looking for my father. I might can help. I won't abandon him like he abandoned me, especially if he might be in trouble. I'm coming with you."

"Kid, those two are in trouble more often than not, they find it or it finds them either way them being in trouble and escaping it is typical. Remember the books?"

"Yeah, but that is the two of them together and right now they're not together are they?"

"A good point but still you have no idea what you're getting into. Hell, I'm not even sure what I'm getting into on this one, and this stuff can be damn dangerous. I ain't gonna find that boy only to tell him he had a son who just got killed trying to find him." says Bobby glancing up from his computer screen.

"Uh Oh, not good" mutters James who having been sitting quietly on the couch had once again been almost forgotten.

"What's not good," asks Bobby glancing at James and then Sam, "Never mind I recognize that look, not you too," Bobby moans seeing Sam wearing that same hardheaded mulish expression Bobby has seen to many times on his Sam not to recognize that this kid is going to be just as stubborn as his father. "That does it, you are definitely Sam's son. Please tell me he doesn't come with a 'bitch' face and puppy dog looks as well," groans Bobby glancing at James.

"Sorry sir, I think he does."

"Great, just great, and don't call me sir."

"Yes, Mr. Singer."

"Bobby, just Bobby kid."

"Okay then and by the way I'm coming too."

"No" shout Bobby and Sam in unison.

"Yes," says James stubbornly, "I may not be able to shoot and fight as well as you Sam, but I can hold my own and you know it. My help will give this rescue one more young pair of eyes and ears. I've read nearly as many of the books as you have. Besides which I want some answers for myself and my family as well."

"You can both shoot and fight?" asks Bobby somewhat skeptical.

"Yeah, I even have a concealed carry permit. I went hunting all the time while growing up. I usually hit what I aim at and Sam almost never misses. I also have a 2nd degree black belt in Taekwondo and a 1st degree one in karate. Not sure about Sam's rankings and such but I know he fights better than I do as well as being the better shot."

At Bobby's glance Sam shrugs "All my teachers have said I'm a natural," with a slightly lopsided grin he adds, "I kinda figured the fighting ability came from my dad's side along with the height, though it could come from Mom because she has great eye and hand coordination being a doctor and all. She has a big protective streak, but the killer instinct part didn't really come from Mom's side. Mom's had the brains so I figured Dad was the brawn."

"Sam as brawn, huh never really considered it before always thought of him as the brainy one. But both Sam and Dean are good fighters and hunters, that is true enough. Question is will you have the stomach to actually kill something if you have to?"

"We've both killed animals sir. Will we freeze if confronted by something truly supernatural? I don't know but I'm willing to take that risk if it means I might get to meet my father after all these years" answers Sam with a shrug.

The door opens and Jeremy walks in, "Van's ready every possible thing for a witch hunt plus the usual standbys in case we don't come back directly," grins Jeremy obviously eager to be hunting, "So as soon as you're done on the computer we can get going, are there any books you want me to grab and take out?"

"Yes, that stack there," says Bobby pointing to a small stack of about six books of varying sizes. "Now as soon as I can get a little more area history downloaded we'll be on our way."

"Bobby, if information off the web is all that we're lacking we can do that on the way as well," states Sam with a grin, "I have one of the newest Tab Sheets with an uplink that I can use anywhere including while in transit."

"They're not coming with us are they Bobby?"

"Yes, these guys will be joining us. We can fill them in on the way about what we know and suspect."

"Bobby?" questions Jeremy.

"Sam is family and that is still important," says Bobby ending the argument.

"I gotta find Dad" says Sam.

"And I gotta find out about Jessica's killer" says James.

"Then we got work to do," says Bobby picking up his favorite shotgun and heading for the van.

SPSPSPSP

Disclaimer: The show belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment.


	9. Chapter 9

Spoilers: minor through season 5, major references to episodes Monster at the End of the Book, Sex and Violence

**A/N The computer technology Sam is using is mostly fictional; the medical terminology however is mostly accurate**.

SPSPSPSPSP

_"I gotta find Dad" says Sam._

_"And I gotta find out about Jessica's killer" says James._

_"Then we got work to do," says Bobby picking up his favorite shotgun and heading for the van._

SPSPSPSPSP

Later on their way to Martin's Hill.

"Okay first thing we know is these guys had severe blood loss and only a few things do that. Damn, I wish we could see the bodies," mutters Bobby.

"Umm, well. How about this instead?" asks Sam turning his handheld computer toward Bobby and pointing at the picture one the screen of a pasty looking face.

"Huh, who's that?"

"Robert Chesterfield, the first victim," grins Sam.

"What have you got there?"

"Coroner's report and autopsy photos"

"How'd you do that?"

"Easy enough if you know which databases to search and how to manipulate them. Of course, mom having a subscription to many of the sites and my knowing her passwords makes it quicker because the medical profession shares information. There is absolutely nothing even illegal about searching most of the databases, though it can get kinda gruesome occasionally."

"Oh, well wait to you see it for real."

"Who says I haven't? ER doctor plus bored and curious kid… You do the math," grins Sam turning back to his screen, "So let's see what we have here."

"Multiple lacerations to abdominal cavity, parallel, tangential, and elliptical, cubital veins show multiple subdural hematomas, banding on metacarpals and metatarsals, anemia, hemorrhagic, probably COD heart arrhythmia. You want to look at the photos, Bobby?"

"Yes, I might notice something odd that isn't in the reports, something medical professionals or police wouldn't see as significant."

"OK here," says Sam passing his computer to Bobby, "you can change the view by manipulating the touch pad and using these icons. That one enlarges, that one will change the focus, and that one moves to the next image."

After Bobby has spent several minutes starring at the images, "Well, I'll agree it almost certainly isn't vampires. The hearts are still intact so that let's out werewolves, not that we'd really considered either but it's nice to rule them out."

"OK that's Robert Chesterfield now Paul Davis" mutters Sam clicking away at his computer. "OK got it now let's see…"

More muttering, "Ah there, multiple, tangential, parallel, and elliptical, cubital veins multiple entry marks, subdural massive hematomas on the metacarpals and metatarsals. Hmm COD listed is ARF triggering coronary failure post hemolytic anemia."

"Now that is just too much of a coincidence to be natural no wonder they were suspicious. Let me guess my dad and uncle have some medical training?"

"I'm glad you're accepting Sam as your father and all," remarks Bobby. "To answer your question, they don't have any real medical training. Well, not exactly, more like on the job experience. I couldn't begin to guess how many dead bodies those two have seen, nor how many morgues they've infiltrated across the years," replies Bobby shaking his head, "Now would you mind translating all that mumbo jumbo you just muttered into plain English, so an old man can understand what you said about coincidence?"

"You don't have to go to school to know things, curious kid, remember. That's why I know so many medical terms, not because I'm studying to be a doctor much to Mom's disappointment I'm pursuing Law Studies."

"At Stanford, just like Sam did."

"Yeah, I told you I was inspired by those books maybe a little too much," grins Sam, "I knew I didn't want to pursue medicine but criminals are fascinating. But back to the matter at hand because I was around it all the time growing up I learned a lot of medical terminology."

"Which means?"

"Best fitting scenario would probably be they bled out over an extended period of time."

"How'd you get that?"

"COD, cause of death. One heart failure due to hemorrhagic anemia, and one kidney failure due to hemolytic anemia. So the common factor is anemia which could have been caused by blood loss instead of an internal issue."

"Now this anemia stuff. Basically anemia is caused by insufficient erythrocytes due to loss or destruction," seeing Bobby slightly glazed expression Sam tries again, "Anemia – lack of red blood cells to carry oxygen to cells, cells die. Heart and kidneys are the most sensitive and so most likely to fail."

So we have two very similar deaths and your father going missing while looking into them. Dean also mentioned them hearing about a similar incident in the past nearby which is part of what got them involved. Could be a Djinn the blood draining fits, but since all the victims are adult males that is less likely, also Djinn just plain drain the victims."

"Hmm, where did he say those other deaths had been? Never mind. Expanding search to death involving anemia or blood loss within 100 miles there it is River's Bend serial killers. Now this is interesting apparently the seventh victim was a John Markham, the biological father of a Mike Condro who along with two friends was arrested in association with the deaths, but all three were later cleared of the accusations, by a cold case reinvestigation. Unfortunately, all three had already been executed by lethal injection. According to police at the time, the boys were supposedly hunting their biological fathers who had abandoned them. They were supposed also involved in Satan worship and so were taking revenge on any other man who'd done the same, which explains the ritualistic bloodletting. The motive was thought to be anger over their abandonment. I can find where they were proven innocent but I can't find where the real killer was caught. Anger at the man who abandoned your mother now that is just a little too familiar," sighs Sam.

"Are you angry at your father?"

"Not really, not anymore. Mom's recent marriage has once again proven I might have been better off without one, than with a one. Not that Martin is really that bad but he wants Mom all to himself and wants me totally out of the picture since I'm an adult. When I was little yeah I was jealous of some of my friend's families, but as my Mom's kid I also knew about some real bad situations and I always knew she loved me. When I was fourteen one of my friends was beaten to death by his stepfather, which made me real glad Mom hadn't married just anybody. Mom told me my father might have been a mistake but it was a passionate and mutual thing with no promises exchanged, even if she hadn't expected him to just totally disappear like he did, she hadn't really known if he would be willing to stay and pursue a long term relationship either. She always claimed I was an unexpected but welcome gift for which she was grateful. So no I don't really hold a grudge against him, mostly I'm just curious about him," says Sam with a shrug.

"Of course to find him we need to figure out what's happening and where he disappeared to. Back at it," says Sam returning to his screen with more mutterings.

"According to these older reports all the victims showed signs of ritualistic torture as well, blood letting, but causes of death appear to have been slashed wrists, as if they were suicide victims instead of slow blood draining. Are we sure this is the same thing? I've been checking but this River's Bend incident is the only other multiple murder in the last 30 plus years for the area."

"Kid, I've got only a little idea about what we might be dealing with besides two deaths and your father going missing while looking into them, there are just too many possibilities."

"I have a name, Bobby, it's Sam."

"Yeah, I know but seeing you is hard enough without calling you by his name."

"Oh, then why don't you just call me by a nickname instead?"

"You got one in mind? Sammy wouldn't be much better, because that's what Dean used to call your father. Samuel would be worse because that was their grandfather, bad memories there."

"Well, how about Stretch," grins Sam, "Mom has called me that for years, so did a lot of my high school classmates that way I'll know you're talking to me and not about my dad."

"Stretch, that'll work. So, back at this and finding him, something is bugging me, besides the blood loss and the fact that they're male are there any other connections or similarities if we're actually dealing with a supernatural entity here there has got to be a pattern and honestly to catch our Sam off guard still takes a lot so it won't be something simple."

Sam/Stretch retakes his computer and spends a long while comparing the various reports. James and Jeremy have switched off driving when Sam finally mentions, "What about the weird pattern of scratches on the two recent victims, those recent scratches weren't deep enough to do damage like the original torture but look Bobby, it's almost the same pattern."

"Huh?"

"We were looking too closely at the individual wounds but if you back it out, the patterns appear similar, almost like some kind of picture but I can't figure out what."

"Let me see," says Bobby reaching for the computer, "You're right. And those definitely support the witchcraft theory. Witchcraft. Dean going to be pissed, that man freaking hates witches. Now that we have a probable theory to go on, I recommend we both try to catch some sleep like your friend James in the corner over there. We'll be there in a few hours."

"Witches? Witchcraft, That stuff is real too, you've got to be joking?"

"I wish kid, umm Stretch, like I said earlier most of what you've read in those books is real, witches, monsters, angels, the whole mess."

"Fantastic, I'm starting to feel like I just walked into an alternate reality or got caught in a story book," glancing over at Bobby, Sam grimaces. "I did, didn't I? I just got caught in the reality behind the 'supernatural' books."

"Yeah, Stretch you did."

SPSPSPSP

Disclaimer: The show still belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment.


	10. Chapter 10

Spoilers: minor through season 5, major references to episodes Monster at the End of the Book, Sex and Violence

SPSPSPSPSP

"_Fantastic, I'm starting to feel like I just walked into an alternate reality or got caught in a story book," glancing over at Bobby, Sam grimaces. "I did, didn't I? I just got caught in the reality behind the 'supernatural' books."_

"_Yeah, Stretch you did." _

SPSPSPSPSP

Leaning back in his seat in the van, Sam Roberts tried to rest. Unfortunately his mind wasn't really cooperating; it kept bringing up all the monsters the characters in the books had faced. How many times Sam and Dean had actually died, never mind how many near misses they'd had. If most of that was true it was a miracle his father and uncle were still walking the planet, much less able to keep fighting.

Slowly opening his eyes Sam stared at the guy driving then asked in a whisper, "Jeremy?

"Yeah, Stretch?"

"Is it all true? The stuff in the books? The danger and death? The blood and the demons, all of it?"

"Yes, actually the series glossed over a lot of the worst of it."

"Huh?"

"Well, Chuck, the prophet, the guy who was writing the books didn't realize the reality either, not until Sam and Dean showed up on his doorstep. The first series had been published ending with Dean in Hell. Chuck continued to write down his visions, but as Dean got 'saved by an angel' and Sam fell prey to Ruby, things just weren't the same. It was no longer a team of two brothers facing evil and winning against the odds; it was two brothers being manipulated by supernatural forces to control the destiny of the world."

"But they did manage to stop the apocalypse."

"Yeah, they did but only just barely and a lot of good people died in the process. You can also argue that it was their fault in the first place and all they did was stop what they themselves had started."

"But they were unknowingly manipulated!"

"Keep your voice down we don't want to wake the others," says Jeremy glancing back at Bobby and James, "Look, I agree, but some might not. Some would consider Sam responsible because he was naïve enough to trust Ruby, even knowing she was a demon."

"But she suckered him by promising to save Dean from the deal. He was trying to save his brother from Hell."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact she eventually gained his trust and then majorly betrayed him. You could of course argue that only happened because Dean made the deal in the first place."

"He was trying to save his brother."

"Yes, but Dean went to hell, then broke and started torturing with the consequence being the first seal breaking. Now with all the manipulations, lies, and betrayals, I amazed either of them trust anyone and more amazed yet they are still relatively sane."

"Relatively sane?"

"Well, we do hunt things that almost no one believes in," points out Jeremy with a slight grimace.

"Good point. I know they used to do it because they felt it was their job and the family business, but what about now? What about you and Bobby?"

"Bobby and I? Pretty much the same reasons, because the job needs doing and the evil needs stopping. Most hunters are trying to stop the evil that hurt them or their families in the past and to keep things from hurting to others. With the things we see in this job, it is easy to question whether or not it is worth it. I figure hunters are the supernatural world's equivalent of soldiers or police, because without them evil and crime would just increase. We can't stop it all or save everyone but we can try to stop as much and save as many as we can."

"That is the point isn't it? To try to leave the world a better place than you found it."

"Definitely, I just wish everyone felt that way. Oh and when we first meet up with Dean, stay behind myself and Bobby until we can explain what's going on. Okay, Stretch?"

"Huh, why?"

"Because Dean still tends to shoot first ask questions later, and from everything I've heard your resemblance to a younger version of Sam Winchester is down right spooky. And for a hunter the first assumption is if it spooky it is probably supernatural and needs killing. Remember Bobby shooting you with salt; well I wouldn't put it past Dean to shoot you as well. The big difference? His gun is likely to be loaded with either consecrated iron or silver bullets, either of which would kill you and not just leave a bruise, so get some sleep we'll be there in a few more hours," suggests Jeremy returning his attention to the road.

SPSPSPSP

SPSPSPSPSP

A few hours later at a discount chain motel on the outskirts of town, "You sure this is the right one?" asked Sam R.

"Yeah, Stretch I'm sure why?"

"I thought they usually stayed in off beat motels, you know like owner/operator type places."

"You know how rare those are these days? They mostly got bought out or driven out of business in the early 2010's, might still find one occasionally, but not regularly since about 2016 or so. Now since the guys are separated, it is fist one in the phone book and that would be this AAA joint."

"Apparently somethings don't change, like their patterns."

"If it still works go with it, after all they are still here among the living," points out Bobby with a slight smile.

"Point made, so how do we do this? Jeremy thought I might need to hang back a bit till you explain things to Dean?"

"Huh?"

"My appearance, Jeremy thought Dean might freak like you did, at first."

"Oh yeah, I guess I've kinda gotten used to you Stretch."

"Thanks, I think."

"But you're right we wouldn't want Dean to shoot you"

"So how do we handle this?"

"Let me make the call," turning away Bobby hit speed dial on his phone, after a moment "Dean, We're here, which room? 22 okay be there in a moment."

Approaching door number 22 Bobby knocks, a voice inside says, "That you Bobby?"

"Yes, Idjit. Who else did you think it might be?"

"Housekeeping," Dean says as the door opens, "they keep trying to get in to clean," he grimaces slightly before reaching out and pulling Bobby into a one-arm hug.

"Good to see you too, boy, you got anything else?"

"Yeah, maybe come on in. There is some local stuff about a prison that they've started tearing down recently. I'd say we start looking there. We both know that can stir up spirits, but the missing blood and mutilation still has me a little stumped. I just hope we're not too late. Glad you're here, Bobby."

"Me too. Happy to help. Any word on Sam?"

"Maybe. A 'tall' man was asking questions about the old prison and the description fits for Sam. If whatever it is got him then I definitely don't want to be doing this alone. You did bring Jeremy, I hope."

"Yes, I also brought some extra help, so don't shoot 'em."

"I wouldn't shoot Jeremy or most other hunters you'd vouch for. You know that Bobby. Besides stuffs on the bed, I was in the process of cleaning it," says Dean pointing as he walks back into the room.

"Jeremy, boys, come on in. It is as safe as it is likely to get."

"What's do you…" Dean trails off as Jeremy, followed by James and Sam enter the room. One glance at Sam R. and Dean turns on Bobby, "What the Hell?"

Dean turns to stare as Stretch starts to speak, "Oh, um hi, Dean, I, ah, I'm Sam,"

"What the hell happened, Bobby? That isn't…" grabbing a silver knife Dean starts toward Sam R, "That's not Sam!"

"Yes, No, Wait Dean," taking a deep breath Bobby continues, "I know he isn't your brother. Hold a moment and let me explain. Jeremy close the door, this isn't for the public consumption."

"Dean, chair, sit. Stretch, couch, sit,"

"Yes, sir" they both say at the same time moving to do as they've been told.

"Okay, Bobby, I'm sat. Explanation, now!" exclaims Dean.

"You're right, he is not your brother, but his name is also Sam. We've been calling him Stretch to avoid confusion. It should be obvious he is family, so play nice."

"Okay, Playing nice for the moment since I'm assuming you did the drills already."

"He shot me with salt, nicked me with a silver knife, and had me drink holy water. Is there anything else I need to do to prove I'm human," snaps Stretch, "by the way I am right here and I can hear you just fine. Good that settled, now, can we get to work at finding Sam Winchester or not?" questions Sam R.

"Slow down there dude. You may be family, and based on appearance it seems likely, but I've never met you before, so why do you want to find Sam so bad? And exactly how are you related anyway."

"One answer to both questions, because Sam is appears to be my father."

"Your father? You think my Sammy is your Daddy?"

"Unless you know otherwise," states Stretch with a slightly raised brow, "I guess it could have been you instead."

SPSPSPSP

Disclaimer: The show still belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment.


	11. Chapter 11

Spoilers: minor through season 5, major references to episodes Monster at the End of the Book, Sex and Violence

Minor reference to Route 666.

SPSPSPSPSP

"_One answer to both questions, because Sam appears to be my father."_

"_Your father? You think my Sammy is your Daddy?"_

"_Unless you know otherwise," states Stretch with a slightly raised brow._

SPSPSPSPSPSP

At Dean's look of horror, Stretch quickly starts talking in a soothing manner, "Just kidding, no worries, really. Bobby and I are both convinced it was Sam, not you. After all as he pointed out to me, for all the name changing you two did, you never switched first names much less swapped with each other and Mom always said the guy had called himself Sam Stiles."

"Um, you know it might not be either of us, right? I'm not saying, no. Shit as much as we traveled back then it is easily possible, so where and when was this?" asks Dean reaching for a journal.

"No need unless you just want to double check the facts. Bobby says you were there at the right time," at Dean's questioning look Stretch continues, "He had it in one of his journals because apparently he joined you on that hunt, "So Bedford, Iowa and a doctor named Cara Roberts ring any bells for you. Mom mentioned a weird case of 'love hormone' and Bobby said something about sirens, though I fail to see what the cops had to do with it beyond the multiple murders."

Dean glances over at Bobby who nods, "Kid's got it mostly right. Stretch, I meant Siren as in the creatures from stories like Homer's Odyssey, not as in police sirens."

"Those are real, too?"

"Yeah, whole new reality ain't it?" says Bobby grinning, "The Siren mess was another one of those times when you two knuckle heads tried to kill each other, so you might remember, especially since you got fooled by the bad guy and I had to rescue you from each other. This was after you got back from Hell, but before Ruby's death."

"Fun times," mutters Dean glancing at Bobby then Stretch.

"He is apparently a big fan of Chuck's books so he knows some of the stories, he just didn't realize the reality until recently."

"Great another fan," mutters Dean.

"Well they are good horror stories, at least when you think they're just fiction."

"So what gave you the first clue that they weren't because I'm guessing you tracked Bobby down and not just accidentally met him."

"Yeah he tracked Bobby down alright, but it took a bit of looking," smirks James from his end of the couch where he'd been sitting mainly forgotten by everyone else, "I'm really looking forward to meeting Sam myself as well."

"Oh why? Because you think he might be your Daddy too?" asks Dean sarcastically.

"No, I want to see what Sam will look like in 20 years," James snaps back. "Honestly though I gotta to see this resemblance for myself. Especially since my Sam's resemblance your brother is enough to make people misidentify him after 20 years and freak out."

"20 years?" asks Dean with a raised brow.

"Yeah, James over there turns out is Jessica Moore's nephew. Which is part of how they put the pieces together in the first place, but seriously can we get back to trying to find that idjit brother of yours?"

"Jessica's nephew now that is weird even for us, but you're right Bobby and we definitely need to focus on finding Sam." After a quick glance at the couch he mutters, "yeah, reusing names is just confusing. So you got any theories. I went by the morgue but other than not vampire or werewolf, nothing was obvious to me but that was always more Sam's thing than mine. I really couldn't figure out what they died of much less what killed them."

"They basically died of extensive blood loss as to how or what could do that I have no clue. It is as if the bodies were drained of blood except that there aren't any wounds or signs of how the blood was removed."

"How'd you figure that" asks Dean skeptically.

"Coroner reports and autopsy photos. I can give you the medical science and facts based on reality but if the method or killer was supernatural then you're going to have to figure it out. All I can tell you is the facts point to blood loss but wounds don't provide a reason for the extreme amount involved. So anything that drains blood through small wounds?"

"A bunch of things but none of the other things match up," snarls Dean.

"Easy Dean, Stretch is just trying to help. I hate to mention this but have you considered witchcraft?"

"Witchcraft, why witchcraft Bobby?"

"Because of these unique but repetitive cuts on both these most recent victims and the victims of 23 years ago."

"How do you know about those?" ask Dean curiously.

Bobby just gives a significant look in Stretch direction.

"OK, kid spill it," demands Dean.

"Well, it was when we were looking at the earlier victims that I noticed the pattern that is repeated on all of them. There are deep wounds and lacerations to the abdominal area like someone tortured them. The earlier victims also have marks in their cubital areas that could be injection sites but are more likely from blood draws. All of those deaths however could have actually been suicide since all the wrists were slit. So I'm suggesting the earlier victims, the so-called River Bend killer victims, bled out. There was no sign of drugs in the tox screens. Why torture them first I have no idea, perhaps they committed suicide to escape torture. Or perhaps the killer only wanted it to look that way."

"Dean, I know that look. You've had a thought," asked Bobby seeing that expression cross Dean's face, "care to share?"

"What if the torture was to cause the suicides using the blood?"

"I don't follow" says Stretch in confusion.

"Of course, that does make sense."

"It's fairly simple kid. If witches did the bloodletting not as torture but as part of a spell then they could possibly have caused the men to kill themselves using spells based on the blood. So what did all the men have in common because there is always a pattern?"

"Well, I don't know about the recent ones, but the original men had all abandoned their children," inserts Stretch.

"And you know this how?" demands Dean.

"Because that is why the original 3 teens were charged, because their fathers had all abandoned them and the last guy killed was the father of one of them."

"Then it is possibly that this thing is targeting fathers who abandon their children," suggests Dean.

"If that's true, that means they, whoever they are could have taken Sam for the same reasons," mutters Jeremy.

"What the hell are you saying? Sam would never abandon anyone."

"Not knowingly, but," says Bobby with a significant look at Stretch.

"Oh, shit. He'd have been vulnerable, totally unaware of the danger. He could be in serious trouble."

"Then what are we waiting for let's find my father," demands Sam.

SPSPSPSP

SPSPSPSPSP

"Sit down Stretch first we gotta figure out how to stop this, but more importantly we gotta figure out where he is?"

"Well then, where would he have started looking?"

"He said he was going to look for old articles because the local papers at the time weren't available on-line. So that would be a library, or a local hunter," states Dean glancing at Bobby.

"No local hunters that I know of, Jeremy?"

"Closest I know of is in St. Louis."

"And I already called the local library they said the only guy matching the description hadn't been there since yesterday morning. So that puts us almost 36 hours behind Sam."

"Odd question but why now? What has changed now instead of in the last 20 plus years?" asked James "As I recall them, those books say usually there is a reason for things repeating so what changed locally recently."

"Good thought," mutters Jeremy, "Any ideas, Dean."

"Hey, I only got here a couple hours ago, myself."

"Umm,"

"Yes Stretch, you got an idea?"

"Well according to the books stuff can be disturbed by physical changes. Like that prison they're remodeling to make a museum, as I recall they're actually moving the on grounds cemetery and other stuff."

"You're right and while that would affect ghosts, this isn't ghost stuff it is witchcraft but I guess it could affect past spells especially if it disrupted old circles or hex stuff. Good idea kid."

"So if Sam had any of the same ideas maybe that is where he went and where we need to go."

Bobby and Dean exchange a significant look to which Bobby shrugs, "Good a place as any to start."

SPSPSPSP

As they approach the dilapidated buildings of the old prison James shivers and mutters, "Okay, now that is creepy. Like horror film come to life creepy."

"They sold as horror books for a good reason kid," Bobby points out with a half smile.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting reality to be quite so real. Sam, uh,"

"James, if you want to stay behind fine, but I'm going. We're going in there." States Stretch firmly after a glance at the others.

"You kidding? It is usually the one who stays behind that gets got first, so I'm not getting separated."

"You know actually…" starts Dean.

"Never mind I came all this way I not going to quit now so let's do this. Bright side at least it is still daylight."

"Okay, so how are we doing this? We got enough for 2 groups to hunt down this witch?" says Dean with a smirk.

"Umm,"

"Yeah, Stretch?" asks Bobby with a quirked brow.

"Umm, you guys know this stuff a lot better than I do. But I'd feel safer if we found those 3 kids bones and burned them. I can't really say why other than it might be involved with the spell but as weird as things are I say we leave nothing to chance."

"Kid's gotta point, Dean." After a moment, "Okay slightly different plan. You two go find Sam. Jeremy and I will find those bones and then catch up. James?"

"I think I rather go with Sam… I mean Stretch and Dean. Thanks anyway on the bones."

"No problem, this job ain't for everyone. In fact, just a very few. Now get your stuff and move out."

SPSPSPSPSPSP

"Uh, Bobby we got a problem here. You better call Dean and tell him we'll be awhile."

"Oh? What probl…?" asks Bobby as he steps into the temporary mortuary set up by the construction crew."

"That problem," states Jeremy pointing to an alarming number of bones in various heaps piled around the room. "No way of knowing who's who and if all the bones stayed together, so I guess we have to burn them all."

"On the plus side we do have plenty of salt and even an incinerator. Well, let's get to it. I'll call the boys while you get started," flipping his phone open Bobby makes the call.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

Later across the compound they have been moving up and down hallways for quite awhile Dean slightly in the lead with Stretch and James bringing up the rear. There had been that one call from the other group saying they were in the construction and mortuary area and while they didn't need help things were going to take longer than expected, but that had been a couple hours ago.

"Should we go check on them?"

"Yeah, go ahead if you want, but I'm sure they're fine. They're surely searching for that witch by now."

Stretch pulls out a phone an after a short conversation turns to the others saying, "Yeah, they're fine. But apparently they have a lot of bones to deal with. Jeremy thinks they're about half done, Bobby decided that since all the bones were already dug up that for safety sake he didn't want to leave any possible criminal ghosts around that could attack once the museum is open. I just don't like that there are no signs of anything other than graffiti. Where is Sam?"

"Part of that graffiti could be witchcraft so watch out besides we're not leaving until we find Sam or run out of places to look.

"I understand but it is starting to get dark and according to everything in those books that is not a 'good' thing," mutters James.

SPSPSPSPSP

Disclaimer: The show still belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment.


	12. Chapter 12

Spoilers: minor through season 5, AU afterwards

SPSPSPSP

_"Part of that graffiti could be witchcraft so watch out besides we're not leaving until we find Sam or run out of places to look._

_"I understand but it is starting to get dark and according to everything in those books that is not a 'good' thing," mutters James._

SPSPSPSP

They continue the search for the next two floors, opening doors cautiously with weapons at the ready. Finally they're at the last two doors on the top floor of what was once the men's dormitory.

James reaches out and pushes the door open shining his flashlight inside. A seeming wall of black rushes at them, shrieking and screeching. "iieeaa!" with an incomprehensible scream James fires his shotgun at the black cloud while his flashlight having fallen to the floor highlights a small body bleeding profusely.

While James looks stunned, Stretch begins to laugh somewhat hysterically.

Dean looks around, "What the f… hell?" Demands Dean, "What were you shooting at?"

"I I'm sorry I…" stutters James.

Catching his breath and directing his flashlight at the floor, "Unless those are actually vampires then 'normal' just lost a few rodents!" Stretch chuckles highlighting a scattering of dead bats on the floor.

"Vampires do Not change into bats. Damn it "

"I didn't really think they did. Sorry for being a bit silly, but there's no real need to get angry is there?"

"I'm not angry about the bats but we're out of building and still no Sam," mutters Dean as they exit on the ground floor. "So now what?"

"We still have one other building we haven't checked," states Stretch

"Huh, which one? We've checked all 5 dorms and the shared areas as well. We've already covered the construction area and Bobby and Jeremy are covering the morgue." Dean asks questioningly.

"Well according to layout map the Warden's house should be just over that ridge and while it isn't likely that Dad was taken there I for one refuse to leave without checking every possibility."

"Okay Stretch the Warden's it is. Just let me tell Bobby and Jeremy where we're headed, besides they should be done by now," taking out his phone Dean places the call.

SPSPSPSP

"Hey Dean. You're headed where? Okay, I'll tell Bobby. No, we aren't quite finished. We just found one last room and it's got a bunch of unlabeled body parts. Yeah, we got it and it shouldn't take much longer. Good Luck to you. I hope you find Sam. Take Care," Jeremy says closing the phone and turning to face the last room.

All the sudden Jeremy hears, "Damn, not good, not good at all."

Jeremy charges across the room weapon drawn as Bobby finishes his exclamation, "What's not goo…" asks Jeremy glancing around and then looking where Bobby is pointing at set of remains.

"Git Dean! Now!" yells Bobby.

After a few moments Bobby looks up from bone collecting, "Well?"

"I'm trying but it's just ringing," says Jeremy staring at the phone, "What do we do?"

"You know where they went?" at Jeremy's nod, "Hand me the phone. I'll keep trying meanwhile see if you can git over there before those idjits get killed".

Jeremy takes off at a run, hearing Bobby yell "Head shot" as he grabs a shotgun and starts across the compound, "Please, Dean answer the phone."

SPSPSP

On the other side of the ridge Dean and the boys have started sweeping the house totally unaware of their danger and also the fact that Dean has dropped his phone.

SPSPSP

Approaching the master bedroom Stretch hears a voice tauntingly say, "You left him behind. You left him unprotected. How could you do that him? How could my father do that to me? You'll pay. You'll all pay."

A low guttural moan is heard as Stretch crashes through the door taking aim at the figure leaning over the bed while screaming, "Get the hell away from him. He didn't know!" Stretch fires knocking the thing away from Sam.

Dean rushes to Sam's side having followed Stretch into the room. Dean kneels beside the bed, where is brother is gagged and tied spread eagled with multiple lacerations covering his body.

As Dean starts to remove the gag he hears Stretch yell, "What the hell, Dean! Are you sure he's a witch. Maybe it's a ghost because that looks like Condro and it's getting back up!"

SPSPSP

Dean pulls his gun and shoots. As Condro falls, Dean turns back toward Sam muttering "Not a ghost. Ghosts dissipate, not fall down, kid, you just missed."

"No! I hit it. For that matter so did you and it's still getting back up!" Stretch grabs his shotgun loaded with rock salt muttering. "It's worth a shot," he fires at the approaching figure.

Condro stumbles back and falls but rapidly starts to get back to his feet, "That didn't help much! Now what!"

James charges into the room and shoots, which of course still doesn't work "That's no ghost."

"Yeah, We knew that. What the hell is it?" Stretch asks glancing over to where Dean is untying Sam.

"You want a freaking list?"

"Not really. Just how to stop it cuz it's getting up again, and I'm out of ammo." Tossing his gun aside Stretch grabs a chair to try and keep the thing away from Sam..

"You can't stop me. I'll destroy you. Then I will take my revenge," Condro declares yanking the chair away from Stretch.

"Sam, drop" yells Jeremy from the doorway

"It's not a…" the rest of Dean's outcry is lost to the roar of the shotgun blast.

"Not a witch? Not a ghost?" Jeremy asks walking over to the headless remains, "Yeah Bobby figured that out about half an hour ago but nobody would answer the damn phone."

James and Stretch share a look before Stretch tentatively asks, "So, Umm what exactly was that."

"Ghoul. Bobby figured it out because a bunch of the remains had gnaw marks."

"Ghoul? Okay, so why did your gun work when ours wouldn't? Special ammo?"

"You said you read the books,"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, it had to be a head shot. Just like in 'Jump the Shark' when they killed the ghoul that looked like Adam?"

"Adam? Ghoul? Sorry, explanation still needed because we never got to read that one."

"Ghouls are a type of monster that take the form, thoughts, and memories of the last corpse they ate," states Jeremy slight smile. "Obviously this ones last meal was Condro. I guess Condro was crazed and obsessed with witchcraft and revenge before his execution because that is exactly what the ghoul became crazed. Gives a whole new meaning to 'You are what you eat'"

"What does that have to do with Adam?"

"Adam was our younger half-brother."

"Yeah and Michael used him as a vessel instead of you, but where do ghouls come into it?

"The first we knew anything of Adam was just after he was killed by a ghoul. That was the first time he died." While Jeremy had been explaining things, Dean had ripped up the bed sheets and was now finishing the field dressing of Sam's injuries. Sam himself had passed out sometime during the fight. "What I can't figure out though is why it went after Sam for revenge?"

"Because of me," states Stretch glumly.

"Huh?"

"He created a fatherless son. He abandoned me."

"Damn," mutters Dean starting to rise.

"Relax Dean," urges Jeremy. "The kid knows it wasn't intentional and as you've said so often in the past 'they don't see shades of gray'"

"Now, I'm gonna call Bobby so he can bring the van around. Because as much as he'll hate it. Sam here needs a hospital. I think with all four of us working together we should be able to git the big guy out to the van in spite of his size.

SPSPSP

After they reach the van, Sam briefly regains consciousness. Staring at Stretch he asks, "What the Hell is that?"

"Who actually. That is your son Sam. Your very own son of Sam," smirks Dean as Sam once again passes out.

SPSPSPSP

Disclaimer: The show still belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment.


	13. Chapter 13

Six degrees of separation Final Chapter 13

A/N Final Chapter What if after Sex and Violence, Sam left something behind on their hunt for that siren besides a false name?

Spoilers: minor through season 5,

SPSPSPSP

_After they reach the van, Sam briefly regains consciousness. Staring at Stretch he asks, "What the Hell is that?"_

"_Who actually. That is your son Sam your very own son of Sam." Smirks Dean as Sam once again passes out._

SPSPSPSP

"Wow, he really does look a lot like me, even in that condition," says Stretch climbing in and taking a seat beside Sam in the van.

"I'd say you look like him and you think you look alike now and you should have seen him 20 or so years ago. You might have passed for twins," Deans comments with a smile not realizing Sam had seen just such a picture. Sam just smiles while Dean turns toward the front of the van and points out, "I have no idea how bad he is this time so let's find the closest hospital and have the rest of this little reunion there, huh Jeremy?"

SPSPSPSP

Later at the hospital Sam awakens to see James sleeping nearby, _"_Who's that?"

"I guess you could say he's a friend of the family."

"Oh, he's awake. I'll go get the others and let you two talk," says Jeremy as he hastily leaves the room.

"So how ya feeling Sammy?"

"I feel lousy and it is Sam thank you very much. I think I've been hallucinating cuz I could almost swear I saw myself at one point. Thank goodness you got there when you did and killed that thing."

"Guess you realized a little late it was a ghoul. Huh" says Dean with a slight grin.

"All the signs pointed to witches and ghosts. So I figured it was a ghost disturbed by the construction. Or maybe even a ghost that might have taken possession of some witch to get its revenge. I was searching the warden's for information when I got jumped. I should have waited..."

"Yeah, You should have waited."

"Hey, at least I sent a text telling you where I was headed even if I didn't wait for a reply. " Sam says in a sulky voice with just a hint of anger.

"I never got a text. Bitch."

"Jerk," is Sam automatic response before a slight pause, "You never got the text?"

"Nope, Sorry. Not you fault on misreading the ghoul thing. It had us fooled for a while as well. A ghoul eating someone who wanted to be a witch to get revenge and is now seeking that revenge itself. Weird combination. Dude, is there some reason ghouls like vengeful people."

"Not that I'm aware of. Besides if you're recalling Adam it was the ghouls that wanted revenge not Adam."

"You can say that after the whole mess with Michael and Zechariah?"

"Actually I don't think Adam was vengeful, at least not until after he and his mother got killed. Before that he didn't know about us, the supernatural, or really even Dad. He was just another innocent casualty. Another fatherless son like the guy the ghoul ate."

"Did the ghoul tell you why he wanted revenge?" asks Dean with a weary sigh.

"Yeah, it did. Apparently a large part of the reason the jury convicted Condro was because he was so openly derogatory of the father who abandoned him and then just happened to turn up dead. That thing was crazy because it tried to accuse me as well."

"We were kinda afraid of that. You see the thing is…"

"We?" asks Sam as James enters the room followed by Bobby and Jeremy. "Oh, so couch boy is your friend, Jeremy?"

"Not really. You haven't told him yet?" asks Jeremy.

"I've been tryin' but I just couldn't quite figure out how to break the news."

"Let's see," grins Bobby "Oh, I got it. You realize how close you cum this time to getting yerself killed fer not waiting on backup, idjit?"

"Good to see you too Bobby"

"How we gonna do this cuz he'll be here in another moment or two," prompts Jeremy.

"He?" questions Sam glancing at his brother.

"Yeah, um Sam, what do you recall of the rescue?"

"Just bits and pieces. I must have been pretty out of it because at one point I could swear I saw myself." Sam mutters.

"What about when we got you to the van?" asks Dean.

"Sorry, Dude. Nothing" replies Sam with a shake of his head after a slight pause.

"But you do remember why the ghoul was angry?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted revenge for all the fatherless sons, but I can't think of any sons we've left fatherless recently or even not so recently, most monsters don't have kids."

"Not monsters, humans."

"Dean, I can't even remember the last time we killed a human much less created a fatherless son. Killed the monster that got the father maybe but that wouldn't be our fault the father got killed and I can't even really think of any of those either."

Sam glares at Dean who turns with a pleading glance to Bobby who is still standing by the doorway, "A little help here?"

"Why? It is so much more fun to watch you try."

"Look you guys may be trying to keep him from freaking out because of his wounds and trauma but Sam will be here any moment. So maybe you could stop playing games and just tell him the truth. Is it really that bad or is it just too weird?" blurts James clearly impatient with all of them.

"Kid, we've dealt with bad and weird all our lives. We've pretty much seen it all and very little surprises us. Well other than something really odd like that combo that got me this time. The chances of catching me off guard again with something weird in the near future are slim." States Sam in a very bland tone of voice before glancing at the others who are sharing a significant look. "Okay, spill."

"Bobby, you brought 'em, here" points out Dean.

"They came to me," retorts Bobby.

"But you agreed to bring them along" points out Jeremy.

As the room descends into chaos, Sam shouts "Enough will someone please just explain why this kid keeps staring at me because it is starting to creep me out especially as I'm pretty much totally helpless at the moment. I assume you tested him. So who is this guy and why he is here?

The others share a thoughtful look while Jeremy answers, "Actually they didn't test me. They tested my friend though and the reason I'm here… the reason we're both here is to find and meet you."

"To meet me?" asks Sam bewildered.

"Yeah. Well you see. Uh…" James glances desperately around the room as he realizes the enormity of what needs to be said.

"Not so easy is it, kid?" suggests Dean with a smirk.

"Okay, just what the Hell is going on that nobody has the nerve to tell me. Have the doctor's said something that will change my life?" asks Sam glaring around the room only to pause a moment later with the realization of, "No, that can't be it because the kid here was saying he and his friend came looking for me and you tested the friend."

"Yeah, both of them even," replies Jeremy.

"So why? Just what kind of monster did you mistake the friend for? I'm correct in assuming he's actually an ordinary human."

"Of course I'm human, not sure about the ordinary part though, but even my mother would agree I'm human. Here's your coffee by the way, Dean," states Stretch walking through the door and across the room to hand Dean the cup.

Turning to face the bed with a slightly lopsided grin Stretch comments, "Hi, I am Sam. The other Sam everyone has been talking about," then after a quick glance around the room and a brief hesitation he adds, "Or not."

At Sam Winchester's look of total shock and confusion Sam Roberts continues, "OK, awkward."

Stretch steps back away from the bed. While trying to stand as straight and proud as possible in his best formal voice he says, "Good afternoon sir, my name is Samuel Stiles Roberts, my mother was Dr. Cara Roberts and you Sam Winchester are most likely my father," as the silence in the room continues Sam shifts nervously then shrugs adding, "Congratulations, It's a boy," wearing a sheepish grin and pleading with puppy dog brown eyes for his father's acknowledgement and acceptance.

At Sam's continued stunned silence Dean speaks up, giving his little brother another few moments to process the shock clearly apparent on his face. "Welcome to the family, Sam but to avoid confusion. I'm still gonna call you Stretch. Jus so ya know."

"You… Um… Sam… Well…Stretch… I… Err… ah… welcome to the Winchesters… I guess," Sam W. stutters out looking sheepish and a little frantic.

Sam R. looks around seeing nods from Bobby and Jeremy and a huge grin on Dean's face. Then he looks back to see Sam W. own nod, shrug, and slight smile as he says, "So tell about yourself kid."

"What do you want to know? Beyond the fact I was born on October 31, 2009 to Dr. Cara Roberts in Bedford, Iowa. I lived there most of my life until Mom finally married last year. I grew up mostly happy, fairly normal," then looking directly at Sam Winchester, Stretch utters the final words, "and almost entirely safe."

"Almost?" demands Sam immediately.

"Yeah, well when I was about 10, I fell off a bike and broke my arm," Stretch says with a grin and the tension finally breaks. After that the conversation dissolves into question and stories.

After about an hour, while everyone is still chuckling over a story Sam turns and in a serious tone asks Stretch, "So now that you know monster are real, that I'm real, what do you plan to do?"

Stretch glances over at James and nods slightly, "We don't want to hunt, but as a doctor and lawyer who know the 'truth', we could help patch folk up and cover for them.

"Well, I guess I could help with the 'family business' as there's still work to do obviously," says Stretch with a grin, but at Sam thunderous look he quickly continues, "but I'd rather stay in school and study law at Stanford and maybe psychology. Because you, Dean, Bobby, and other hunters have kept the monsters in check I'll be able to have the life you always wanted and maybe even find a 'Jessica' for myself."

After a short pause Stretch adds, "but I'd like to keep in touch and see you occasionally if that's all right."

"Sure, kid and welcome to the family," says with a pleased smile knowing everything will be alright or a least as alright as life ever is for a Winchester."

SPSPSPSP

A/N Hope you liked it. Though it could at some point have follow up stories following James, and Stretch. This is the end for now and definitely the end of this story of how they met the Winchesters. Sorry it has taken so long. I've learned a lot about plotting, planning, and monster hunting along the way.

Disclaimer: The show still belongs to the networks and Kripke and Co. I'm just playing with them for entertainment.


End file.
